


Marry You

by rainbowonion



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowonion/pseuds/rainbowonion
Summary: Lima tahun bersama, dan pikiran tentang menikahi Luhan penuh sesak di dalam otak Sehun. Dia telah melamar pria itu berulang kali, namun selama itu pula Luhan tetap menolaknya dengan berbagai alasan gila. Ini tidak adil. Tidak masuk akal. Pria setampan Sehun ditolak berkali-kali oleh kekasihnya sendiri! Sial. Dia akan mendapatkan Luhan bagaimanapun caranya.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> Lu Han dan Sehun punya agensi, orangtua, pacar masing-masing ye. Saya cuma minjem nama aja. Gak ada keuntungan apa-apa dari fiksi ini.

**Rambut**

“Kau menolakku?”

Oh Sehun mengerjap sekali.

Dua kali..

Tiga..

Bermimpikah ia?

Sehun menggeleng bingung. Menangkup kedua pipi pria di hadapannya, menatap wajah itu lebih dekat, menyelami kilatan matanya dengan dalam. Sial. Semua terasa nyata. Bagaimana pria itu tersenyum padanya. Bagaimana tekstur halus dari jemarinya menyentuh Sehun. Semua memang nyata. Tidak ada satupun dari semua yang terjadi detik ini berasal dari mimpi atau halusinasi. Luhan benar-benar menolaknya! Itu sebuah tamparan telak yang mesti ia dapatkan sekarang! Bisakah kalian mempercayai ini semua?

“Kau menolakku?” ulangnya lagi, dia melepaskan tangannya dengan lesu. Mungkin saja saat ini Luhan sedang mengerjainya, ‘kan?

Rasanya tidak mungkin dia mendapatkan penolakan. Nyaris mustahil. Mereka sudah bersama selama lima tahun. Kau dengar itu? **Lima tahun!** Itu berarti ada 1825 hari, 43800 jam, dan 2628000 detik yang telah mereka habiskan bersama-sama.

Luhan tidak mungkin menolak Oh Sehun si pria paling tampan di kampus mereka. Sehun si anak orang kaya yang punya tumpukan mobil layaknya tumpukan sepatu di lemari usang. Sehun yang saat ini mengenakan jas paling mahal buatan luar negeri. Sehun yang tengah berlutut di hadapannya dengan sebuah cincin indah berselimutkan emas putih—tak peduli bahkan jika tingkahnya itu membuat celana barunya kotor. Sehun yang telah menyiapkan semua kejutan manis ini untuknya.

Sehun—pria yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama **lima tahun!** Tegakah Luhan?

“Benar.”

_Oh baiklah. Tenangkan dirimu, Sehun. Tarik napas dengan benar. Keluarkan lagi. Ya, begitu. Kau baik-baik saja, teman. Kuatkan dirimu!_

“Kau yakin?”

Luhan menjilat bibir, gugup. Membuat Sehun tertegun. Lipatan kenyal itu adalah salah satu bagian favoritnya selama ini, namun entah mengapa sekarang semua terasa hambar, tidak berarti.

Tidak! Cintanya pada Luhan tidak luntur secepat itu. Hanya saja—penolakan ini seolah telah menjerumuskan jiwa Sehun ke dasar jurang yang dalam. Dia pusing, dia mual, dan dia merasa ingin mati saja.

Berlebihan memang, tapi dia juga tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini jadinya! Mungkin Sehun patut menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena telah berharap banyak pada Luhan. Pria itu—pasti punya alasan kuat, ‘kan?

“Ke—kenapa?” tanya Sehun tersendat. Kakinya mulai kebas—otaknya juga.

Namun dia tidak peduli. Sakit dihatinya lebih mengerikan daripada kebas di kaki. Sakit di jiwanya lebih mengenaskan daripada kram yang ia rasakan di tangannya karena terlalu lama mengacungkan cincin tersebut. Ini tidak seberapa. Ini tidak sebanding. Sehun bisa saja menangis bagai bocah, meraung-raung di kaki Luhan, memakinya dan meminta pria itu untuk menerima Sehun saat ini juga. Tapi dia juga sadar, tingkahnya yang seperti itu hanya akan membuat Luhan jengah dan muak.

Luhan menolak tatapan matanya. Dia mengepalkan tangan dengan erat. Sambil menarik napas, lelaki itu akhirnya berbicara. **“Karena rambutmu yang aneh.”**

A—apa? Sehun mendelik, mencerna kalimat itu dengan otak jeniusnya. Dosen-dosen Sehun bilang, dia adalah mahasiswa paling pintar di kampus mereka. Punya nilai-nilai fantastis dan sangat mengagumkan. Tapi, kenapa dia merasa begitu bodoh sekarang? Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengerti sama sekali maksud dari ucapan ambigu Luhan.

Rambutnya? Memang kenapa dengan rambutnya? Dia sudah keramas tadi sore. Memberikan sedikit gel di sana, menatanya menjadi gaya keren yang memikat. Lantas apa yang salah? Apanya yang aneh?

“Maksudmu?”

Luhan menghela napas, sambil memalingkan muka dia menjawab. “Gaya dan warna rambutmu—aku tidak menyukainya.”

Sehun mendadak pitam, matanya dipenuhi kabut. Dia jatuh terduduk, memegang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan sembari menggumam tak jelas. Dengung musik romantis seolah menyayat gendang telinganya, membuat rasa pusing itu semakin menjadi. “Aku tidak mengerti. Hanya karena gaya rambut, kau menolakku?”

Luhan mengangguk cepat, wajahnya yang imut membuat darah Sehun seakan terserap keluar. Dia sangat marah sebenarnya, begitu marah hingga ia sendiri merasa lemas tak berdaya. Ingin sekali meneriaki Luhan, membolak-balikkan meja yang ada di sana dengan brutal, meninju jendela dengan kepalan tangannya, namun ia tidak bisa. Ini konyol, dan benar-benar seperti mimpi.

Gaya rambut bukanlah alasan! Gaya rambut bisa diubah. Sehun bisa menggantinya jika Luhan meminta. Kenapa dia menolak Sehun dengan alasan tidak masuk akal begitu? Sehun merasa terhina bukan main.

“Kau bercanda.” Sehun terkekeh pelan, dia melirik ke sana-kemari dengan linglung. “Kau bercanda, ‘kan? Apa ini sebuah _prank_?” Dia mendongak, melirik sekilas ke sekeliling. Akhir-akhir ini jagat media sosial sedang diramaikan dengan konten-konten _prank_ tidak bermutu. Sehun berandai-andai jika saja Luhan benar-benar mengerjainya, dia pikir dirinya akan _legowo_ walau sedikit sakit hati karena merasa dipermainkan. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada Luhan benar-benar menolaknya.

“Tidak Sehun. Aku serius.” Sahut pemuda itu tegas. Tidak ada keraguan.

Sehun menganga tak percaya. “Luhan, kau tidak sakit, ‘kan? Apa kau sedang bermimpi? Kau minum berapa gelas wine tadi? Kau mabuk?” Dia menangkup lagi kedua sisi wajah pemuda itu, hampir-hampir menangis saking tidak ingin menerima kenyataan pahit yang tersaji di depan hidung mancungnya.

Luhan merengut, dia menyentuh rambut Sehun sambil memasang raut benci. “Aku tidak sakit. Aku tidak bermimpi. Dan aku tidak mabuk. Aku memang tidak menyukai rambut pirang idiotmu ini.” Tuturnya pelan.

“A—aku akan mengubahnya. Apakah kau akan tetap menolakku?” Sehun memandangnya penuh harap.

Luhan memiringkan kepala, ekspresinya yang manis bikin hati Sehun meleyot maksimal. “Maaf. Tapi sudah terlambat.” Jawabnya enteng.

Sehun menggeram, mendelik pada sekumpulan pria yang sedang memainkan piano dan biola di tengah ruangan. Nada-nada romantis yang mereka dengungkan berubah layaknya melodi kematian. Campuran antara sedih, frustasi, kehilangan. “Diamlah kalian brengsek!!” Teriaknya sebal. Napasnya naik-turun tak beraturan. Suasana mendadak hening dan kepalanya terasa bagai dihantam palu gaib.

Dia butuh pelampiasan. Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa marah pada Luhan—kapanpun itu. “Kau tidak menyukaiku lagi?” Tanyanya. Karena jika memang benar begitu, seharusnya Luhan memberikan alasan yang logis agar Sehun bisa menerima sekaligus introspeksi diri. Bukan sebaliknya. Malah memberi alasan konyol, menyakiti perasaan rapuh seorang Sehun. Luhan harus tahu bahwa Sehun sangat serius akan lamaran ini. Dia sudah memimpikannya sejak lama. Kan tidak lucu kalau-kalau kabar penolakan ini sampai ke telinga teman-teman mereka.

Masa seorang Oh Sehun ditolak karena gaya rambut?

_Wow luar biadab sekali._

“Aku masih menyukaimu. Sangat.”

Luhan tidak pandai berbohong. Dan kali ini dia memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Sehun bisa melihat binar cinta itu di mata Luhan.

“Lantas kenapa?”

Iya, kenapa? Kalau dia benar-benar masih menyukai Sehun, bukankah seharusnya dia merelakan hidup dan masa depannya untuk mereka bagi bersama? Kenapa harus menolak? Dengan alasan yang gila pula.

“Entahlah.”

Sehun terdiam, lama.

Baiklah, dia tidak akan mempermasalahkan ini lebih jauh lagi. Tak apa, Luhan boleh menolaknya hingga ribuan kali dan Sehun akan tetap mengejarnya. Tak apa, Luhan boleh menggunakan alasan tidak masuk akal untuk meruntuhkan niatnya, tapi Sehun tidak akan menyerah. Cintanya tak bakal goyah.

“Oke.” Sehun mengusap wajah—kasar. Dia mendesah lelah, melonggarkan dasi, mengumpat lirih sambil membuka jasnya. Moodnya hancur begitu saja. Mungkin dia butuh istirahat yang sedikit lama kali ini. “Tidak apa-apa. Aku minta maaf karena telah memaksamu kemari. Kau boleh pulang sekarang.”

Luhan mengerutkan dahi, “Di luar hujan deras. Aku tidak punya uang untuk naik taksi. Halte bus juga sangat jauh dari sini. Apakah kau bisa mengantarku?”

Sehun menunduk dalam, memijat pelipisnya sambil bersungut-sungut. Dia tidak akan bisa menolak, ‘kan?

“Baiklah.”

“Sehun?”

“Hmm..?”

“Aku mencintaimu.”

“Sial.” Bisiknya lirih. “Aku juga mencintaimu.”

* * *

**Ketinggian**

Sehun tidak kehabisan akal. Dia langsung mengubah gaya rambutnya sejak hari itu. Membuat dirinya semakin keren dan menawan. Dua minggu sudah berlalu, dirinya dan Luhan memang baik-baik saja. Mereka tidak putus seperti di drama-drama. Mereka tenang-tenang saja seperti angin musim semi. Sehun tidak menyalahkan Luhan atas kejadian tempo lalu. Pria itu berhak memilih. Dengan syarat mereka akan tetap bersama setelahnya.

Sehun juga sih yang salah. Seharusnya dia bisa memprediksi kadar penolakan yang akan diterimanya. Tapi pria itu malah yakin akan diterima 100%. Mungkin karena waktu berpacaran mereka yang terbilang lama—dan juga penuh kenangan, Sehun mengira Luhan akan langsung menerimanya. Mana dia tahu jika pria itu akan menolaknya dengan alasan ajaib seperti **gaya rambut**.

Hah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sehun naik darah.

“Kita mau ke mana sore-sore begini?” suara lembut Luhan menyentak Sehun. Dia tersenyum, sesekali membenarkan anak rambut di dahi Luhan dengan tangan kanannya sambil memfokuskan pandangan pada jalan raya.

“Kita akan pergi ke tempat yang indah.”

“Apa kau akan melamarku lagi?”

Sehun tertohok kuat. Dia membeku, hampir-hampir menabrak pembatas jalan jika Luhan tidak meneriakinya. Apa Luhan akan tetap menolaknya lagi?

“Kau—apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?”

Luhan memalingkan muka ke luar jendela, menatap pemandangan indah yang terhampar di depan matanya. Gunung adalah salah satu destinasi wisata yang paling ia sukai. Dan tampaknya Sehun akan membawa Luhan bermain di padang rumput hari ini. “Aku hanya berjaga-jaga.”

Berjaga-jaga sambil memikirkan jawaban yang konyol lagi maksudmu? Sehun mencibir di dalam hati. Dia tidak menyahut lagi, fokus pada jalanan dan berbagai rencana yang telah ia susun. Kali ini dia yakin 80 % Luhan akan menerimanya.

* * *

“Pakai ini.” Sehun memberikan sebuah sapu tangan bercorak manis kepada Luhan. Membuat lelaki itu mengernyit.

“Untuk apa? Pakai di mana?”

Sehun menunduk sedikit, memandang Luhan yang masih terduduk di dalam mobil. Pintu sudah dibuka, namun pacarnya yang manis tetap tidak mau keluar. Dia malah memandang curiga pada benda yang diberikan Sehun. “Tutup matamu. Aku akan memberikanmu kejutan.”

Luhan tampak enggan awalnya, namun begitu melihat ekspresi Sehun yang penuh harap, dia tidak kuasa menolak. “Baiklah.” Dia memakaikan sapu tangan itu ke wajahnya. Menutup mata dan memberikan tangannya pada Sehun. Pria itu menuntun Luhan keluar, memeluk pinggangnya sambil berbisik sesuatu seperti; pelan-pelan, hati-hati; buat Luhan merinding bukan main. Pasalnya napas hangat Sehun terasa menggelitik lehernya, mengirimkan denyar menakjubkan ke sekujur tubuh.

Cukup lama mereka berjalan. Mungkin sekitar lima menit sampai mata Sehun menemukan objek yang menarik di pinggiran gunung—yang pasti tidak begitu jauh dari area parkir. Rautnya langsung sumringah dan dia tersenyum lebar sekali. Luhan boleh saja menyiapkan alasan tak masuk akal lagi kali ini, namun Sehun akan tetap melamarnya. Tidak ada yang mustahil. Dia akan berusaha, siapa tahu Luhan bisa luluh dengan usahanya yang satu ini. Mungkin yang di restoran kemarin belum cukup untuk meyakinkan kekasihnya itu, maka inilah saatnya bagi Sehun untuk unjuk diri.

Beberapa pria tersenyum maklum padanya ketika mereka tiba. Sehun dan Luhan langsung dituntun menaiki benda itu dan berdiri tegak di sana.

Luhan adalah yang paling panik di antara mereka. Pria itu berulang kali memaksa Sehun untuk membuka ikatan matanya, namun tetap saja tidak diizinkan. Sehun terus memintanya untuk bersabar, tapi Luhan merasa ini tidak benar. Ada yang salah. Dan kecurigaannya makin besar saat ia merasakan terpaan angin di seluruh tubuh.

Terasa berbeda. Seperti bukan di darat. Bukan di darat **.** **BUKAN DI DARAT?!**

Luhan sontak membuka paksa ikatan matanya, dan langsung berteriak histeris saat melihat ke sekeliling. Langit oranye. Awan. Gunung. Dan…. Balon udara. **Apa-apaan?!!!**

Kakinya lemas, ia otomatis terduduk, memejamkan mata sembari memeluk paha Sehun kuat-kuat. Makiannya mengudara, beradu dengan kicauan burung yang lewat.

Sehun terbengong-bengong. Awalnya ia mengira Luhan sedang histeris karena menyukai pemandangan yang mereka lewati, ternyata dia salah. Luhan malah menjerit karena hal lain. Dia ketakutan, seperti orang yang hendak dibunuh. Wajahnya pucat dan matanya bersimbah airmata.

Sehun panik bukan main, dia berusaha memegang pundak Luhan, namun pria itu malah meneriaki dan melantunkan _kata-kata kotor_ yang tak pernah ia tahu keberadaannya selama hidup. Wow, Sehun tak pernah menyadari ini, tapi Luhan adalah **pengumpat yang handal.**

“Lu—”

“Brengs**. Kau memang anak baji****!!!! Turunkan aku!!!”

Menyadari wajah _clueless_ Sehun, Paman pengemudi menyeletuk ringan, “Mungkin dia takut ketinggian.”

Sehun dibuat berpikir lagi. Hah? Masa iya? Luhan tidak pernah menceritakan masalah ini padanya. Selama ini Luhan biasa-biasa saja tuh saat naik pesawat. Kenapa sekarang malah ketakutan? Mungkinkah dia hanya takut pada ketinggian di ruang terbuka seperti ini?

“Luhan?” Sehun mengusap kepalanya. Duh, padahal gunung tempat dia menyusun rencananya tinggal sedikit lagi.

“Tidak!! Aku tidak mau bangun!! Turunkan aku! Turunkan aku!! Kalau kau tidak melakukannya sekarang, kita akan berakhir!! Aku bersumpah!”

“Tapi—” Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

“Apapun niatmu melakukan ini, entah itu untuk melamarku atau membunuhku,” Sehun mendecak saat mendengar kalimat ini. “—aku menolakmu! **AKU MENOLAKMU!** Kau dengar?!!”

Sehun menghela napas. Pada akhirnya ia tetap kalah. “Bawa kami turun, Paman. Dia benar-benar ketakutan.”

Si Paman terkekeh, tidak peka akan kekecewaan yang tergambar di wajah Sehun. “Anak muda jaman sekarang ada-ada saja.”

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> Buat yang ngerasa familier sama ff ini, ya emang ff ini udah pernah aku post di lapak terdahulu sekitar tahun 2015 dan tamat setahun kemudian. Aku cuma repost karena tiba2 diingetin lagi sama temenku, dan berhubung lagi gabut, ku pikir gak ada salahnya buat dimasukin disini dan tentunya setelah ku edit2 dan pangkas beberapa bagian gak penting wkwkwk.  
> Jadi maklumin kalo aneh banget ya. Dulu ku masih 'abege'. Suka aneh idenya, ngawur tulisannya. Posternya aja alay sekali. Yawislah. Semoga bisa menghibur kalian-kalian yang kangen kapal ini ya.
> 
> Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~~


End file.
